North American Free Trade Agreement
The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) is one of the default International Organizations in POWER. It consists of the United States, Mexico, and Canada, and its default setting is as a free trade area. History Peace and prosperity NAFTA was formed on February 27, 2018, when Rumsod added International Organizations. The first General-Secretary to be proposed was Jeff Rolland, by the Mexican foreign minister Jesus von McFaggotface. With some wavering on the part of U.S. Secretary of State Laura Fernandez, eventually Fernandez, von McFaggotface, and the Canadian foreign minister Carla Speights, all voted in favour of Rolland. Rumsod implemented the in-game effects of free trade agreements on March 2, giving meaning to NAFTA. Failed Democrat coup On March 6, Fernandez proposed a bill to replace Rolland as head of NAFTA with Sandra Colbert, the former President of the United States and incumbent Secretary of Defense. The bill, which was titled "btfo Jeff", was likely proposed in response to Rolland's defection from the Democratic Party to the Republican Party. This move was immediately opposed by von McFaggotface, who made his position clear by saying "If Jeff is replaced, we will leave NAFTA." Until the last few hours of the bill, it was tied 1-1 so would not have passed. However, Justin Trudeau, the new Canadian foreign minister, placed a vote in favour of replacing Rolland with just a handful of hours left. Rolland, von McFaggotface, and Senor Domaigo, the President of Mexico, all attempted to lobby Trudeau to change his vote, with the future of NAFTA at stake. Although he was inactive, he came online roughly two hours before the bill would have passed, and agreed to change his vote, making the bill 1-2. Unnecessary "compromise" With the attempted Democratic Party coup of NAFTA having been defeated, all was returned to normality. However, Trudeau took it upon himself to attempt to carve out some form of "compromise". This was caused by Colbert telling Trudeau that the United States would pull out of NAFTA otherwise. Although, as von McFaggotface later made clear, Colbert was not the Secretary of State or President, and the Democrats would probably be unable to pass a Leave NAFTA bill through Congress, Trudeau took this threat at face value. Trudeau's compromise was that he would take over as General-Secretary of NAFTA, with Colbert and Rolland being left to fight it out for General-Secretary of NATO (Trudeau was the incumbent General-Secretary of NATO). Although it was repeatedly pointed out that such a "compromise" was unnecessary, as normality had already been restored, Trudeau insisted on this bill being passed. With the U.S. and Canada voting in favour of the Trudeau proposal, and Mexico voting against, the proposal passed, and on March 8, 2018, Trudeau was appointed as General-Secretary in favour of Rolland. With the passage of the bill, Mexico looked for new trading partners and applied to join the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO) with China and Russia as well as creating the German-Mexican Free Trade Act. As documented through screenshots Btfo_Jeff.png|Fernandez's bill to replace Rolland. Yanqui imperialism.png|President Domaigo announces that Mexico will resist U.S. imperialism. Don't let her win.png|Sandra Jensen, Canadian NDP chair, announces opposition to Colbert. Jeff keep position.png|Trudeau announces his intention to vote against the Colbert proposal. Wise choice.png|Trudeau says that Rolland as General-Secretary is a wise choice. Colbert_is_btfo.png|Canadian PM True North expresses their pleasure that the machinations of Colbert have been defeated. We will leave NAFTA.png|Colbert claims to Trudeau that the U.S. will leave NAFTA if Rolland remains as General-Secretary. Tori approves compromise.png|Fernandez approves Trudeau's proposed "compromise". Take over NATO.png|Trudeau proposes to von McFaggotface that Mexico somehow takes over NATO. Trudeau's lies.png|Trudeau, in a confusing manner, informs Rolland of his "compromise". Trudeau_tells_grid_US_leave.png|Trudeau informs von McFaggotface that the U.S. has threatened to leave if Rolland remains as General-Secretary. Not that petty.png|Fernandez denies telling Trudeau that the U.S. would leave NAFTA over Rolland as General-Secretary. Trudeau lying.png|Von McFaggotface informs True North, the Canadian PM, that their Foreign Minister has been lying about statements that Fernandez has made. Trudeau monologue.png|Trudeau has a breakdown and says that Mexico should leave NAFTA. Simple terms.png|Rolland attempts to explain to the Canadians in simple terms their illogical course of action. True North angry.png|Canadian PM True North has a breakdown and says Mexico should leave NAFTA, claiming there would be no impact. General Secretaries Category:International Organizations